kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Remocon Bro's (imitation)
This mimicry of was created by Evolto using his own DNA in his quest to defeat Kamen Rider Rogue and defend Pandora Tower. Character History Forms Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. One half of the Hell Bro's, is the turquoise Kaiser, transformed into by inserting Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun. This updated Kaiser System was created by Nariaki Utsumi, based on that originally developed by Kaisei Mogami. Remocon Bro's possesses strength to rival Kamen Rider Grease, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, only beginning to struggle with Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. Remocon Bros is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The remote-control like visor covering the entire right side of the helmet. It is a shock-resistant frame that has been stretched to demonstrate high defensive capabilities against physical attacks. ** - The turquoise gear on the forehead. When the user's level of anger surges, the chest-mounted Nebula Generator is operated at a higher rate, resulting in increased combat ability. ** - The red eye. It is a highly sensitive sensor that can detect a moving body's reaction and heat sources. It is also capable of night vision, chemical detection and can examine enemy traces. ** - The antenna. It can collect information in realtime to grasp the capabilities of enemies. It also manages the body's condition and automatically repairs any broken or damaged areas. ** - A defensive gear located around the mouth and chin area. It can release a special wave to weaken an enemy's energy attack, minimising damage. ** - Exhaust devices/air filters located around the chin area. When air is breathed in, harmful substances are removed. It can discharge any taken toxins back into the environment. * - The robust chest armor. It has a built-in which can produce special steam that enhances Remocon Bro's' fighting ability by temporarily speeding up movements to increase attack power. * - The left shoulder armor. It optimises arm movement to increase attack efficiency. It can scatter colored gas through armor gaps. * - The shockproof bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The arms. They combine power and speed, and is capable of rapid punches and elbow blows. * - A special device mounted on the left forearm. It can generate special energy cutters in the form of gears to launch at enemies. * - The reinforced hands. It's shape makes it suitable for melee attacks, and is capable of thrusting attacks thanks to its sharp claw-like fingertips. * - The legs. They combine power and speed, and is capable of continuus kicks and high-knee kicks. * - The knee armor. Optimises leg movement to improve their speed. * - The feet. They are good at quick and quiet movements, allowing Remocon Bro's to quickly sneak up to enemies. A special steam can be dispersed from the tips to create afterimages, disorienting opponents. Remocon Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Remocon Bro's shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Kaiser wielding the Steam Blade. ** Remocon Bro's channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ****'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Gear Remocon:' ***'Bat:' Remocon Bro's shoots a purple energy blast that detonates upon impact. Appearances: Build Episode 47 - Hell Bro's= Hell Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's, transformed into by inserting the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hell Bro's is a fusion of both Kaisers, Hell Bro's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Rogue, with speed being similar to Build's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hell Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Hell Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: Build Episode 47 }} Equipment Devices Behind the Scenes Portrayal Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Zero Degree Flames References Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders